Crossdressing Art
by Azukie
Summary: OS : Gray et Natsu affrontent Kana sur son terrain, les cartes. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils risquent mais s'ils perdent, ils vont le regretter... Ou peut être pas en fait, tout dépend du point de vue. Initiation forcée à l'art du crossdressing au programme. Histoire écrite sur le thème du Gender Bender. (Lemon GxN)


_**Salut à tous ! Je vous présente un petit One-Shot écrit en l'honneur de la semaine GrayxNatsu. Ne pouvant pas en écrire un tous les jours, j'ai choisi d'en écrire un pour le troisième jour qui a pour thème le gender bender. Pour ceux/celles qui ne savent pas ce que c'est : **_

_**Le gender bender**__** : En résumé et simplifié, c'est lorsqu'un homme se comporte ou/et s'habille comme une femme, et inversement pour les femmes.**_

_**Je l'ai écris d'une traite et un peu en catastrophe car je n'avais vraiment pas le temps, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

* * *

- « Hum… Je mise… »

Natsu suait et semblait mal à l'aise, il savait qu'il risquait gros dans cette histoire, très gros.

- « Je te suis… »

Gray jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses cartes, il savait que s'il se couchait maintenant, il était fichu, il ne lui restait plus qu'une possibilité, essayer de suivre autant qu'il pouvait.

- « Je mise tout. »

Kana quand à elle, affichait en sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les deux autres mages. Sa victoire était proche, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Elle allait décrocher le gros lot et cela la mettait de très bonne humeur.

Les deux mages la dévisagèrent, ne s'attendant surement pas à un mouvement de ce genre de la part de la maitresse des cartes. Voyant là un acte totalement idiot et désespéré, ils se rembrunirent et affichèrent des sourires victorieux. Leur jeu n'était pas spécialement bon mais vu le peu de jetons qu'il leur restait, ils avaient maintenant une petite chance de l'emporter.

- « Je te suis ! » Crièrent simultanément le mage de feu et de glace.

Le sourire de Kana s'agrandit encore, la partie se terminait comme elle l'avait prévu, tout allait pour le mieux.

Le moment était maintenant venu de dévoiler ses cartes. Natsu s'y mit le premier. Deux paires, ce n'était pas vraiment top…

Gray afficha un sourire carnassier en dévoilant une quinte, bien meilleure que les cartes de l'autre Mage. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de frustration et de désespoir. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se plongea dans de profondes réflexions en se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant qu'il avait perdu.

Cela se jouait donc entre Gray et Kana. La jeune mage ne disait mot, elle n'avait pas sourcillé face aux cartes du mage de glace. En voyant sa réaction, Gray jubilait, il se voyait déjà gagnant. Il se trompait. Totalement. Kana déposa d'un geste calculateur ses cartes sur la table en affichant un air neutre. Une quinte flush royale. La combinaison de carte la plus forte. Le mage de glace sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher devant le constat de sa défaite écrasante. Il ne tarda pas à tomber en profond désespoir, tout comme Natsu.

Kana se mit à ricaner de manière sinistre. Elle venait de remporter cette partie de poker haut la main. Ces deux idiots auraient du le savoir, elle était imbattable quand il s'agissait des cartes. (Et de la boisson alcoolisée…) Et en plus, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'elle avait triché, ce qui était pourtant évident.

Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'était le gage. Oh oui, le gage qu'elle allait maintenant pouvoir leur infliger. En leur proposant cette partie, elle savait déjà qu'elle allait gagner, et elle savait déjà le gage qu'elle allait leur infliger. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle complotait avec Lucy. Ceci était simplement la concrétisation de leur plan.

Kana toussota légèrement pour rappeler à l'ordre les deux perdants. Ceux-ci levèrent la tête vers elle, l'air totalement dégoutés et résignés.

- « Je vais être claire comme ça vous allez comprendre du premier coup, voici votre gage. » elle marqua une pause pour faire monter la tension et le suspense, elle aimait l'effet dramatique que cela apportait à la scène. « Crossdressing. Vous allez devoir enfiler les vêtements que je vais vous donner et vous balader avec. »

Les deux mages virent leur visage s'éclairer, c'était vraiment ultra simple comme gage ! (Ils n'avaient visiblement pas écouté ou entendu le premier mot). Ils hochèrent la tête en souriant.

- « Aucun problème. Si ce n'est que ça, c'est quand tu veux. » Déclara Gray qui était visiblement de très bonne humeur. Finalement perdre, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça…

- « Dans ce cas, maintenant. »

Kana se leva de la table se situant dans un coin « tranquille » de la guilde où s'était déroulée leur partie. Lorsqu'elle leur tourna le dos, elle afficha un rictus mauvais qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les deux mages. En se dirigeant vers la sortie de la guilde, elle se contenta de lancer par-dessus son épaule :

- « Suivez moi, on va faire ça chez Lucy. »

Sans même regarder s'ils la suivaient, Elle quitta le bâtiment.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois réunis chez Lucy, avec Lucy en plus, bien évidemment.

Natsu se mit à bailler et s'étira, il commençait visiblement à s'ennuyer sans action.

- « Et maintenant ? Vous voulez qu'on se déguise ? J'ai une préférence pour les ninjas, je trouve ça cool. Et j'ai déjà l'écharpe qui va bien… »

Il afficha un sourire amusé en pensant que ce gage allait finalement être l'occasion de passer un bon moment au lieu d'être une punition humiliante.

Lucy afficha un sourire en coin.

- « Bien sur que vous allez vous _déguiser_… Je vais chercher les vêtements, vous allez vous changer ici, dans ma chambre pendant qu'on vous attend au salon. »

Les deux mages acquiescèrent pendant que Lucy fouillait dans son placard. Elle tendit un petit paquet blanc à Gray et un paquet rose à Natsu, elle avait déjà tout prévu. Elle fit un sourire amusé en quittant la pièce avec.

- « Venez nous rejoindre quand vous avez fini et une dernière chose, n'oubliez pas de _TOUT_ enfiler. Sinon, gare à la punition… »

Après un rictus sadique plus qu'effrayant, elle se retira en fermant la porte.

Les deux mages se regardèrent en haussant un sourcil à la menace, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Ils détournèrent bien vite le regard en fronçant les sourcils, ils n'étaient pas prêts à faire ami-ami.

Natsu se mit dans un coin dans la chambre et Gray à l'opposé puis ils ouvrirent leurs paquets.

Dans celui de Natsu se trouvait une petite robe bleue ciel sans manches avec un gros nœud rose autour de la taille et un gros nœud de la même couleur autour du cou avec un grelot. Il y avait également de grosses oreilles de chat noir et la queue qui allait avec. Des chaussettes hautes rayées noires et blanches avec des froufrous au bout. Sans oublier le meilleur, une petite culotte rose.

Devant l'évidence que ce n'était pas un costume de ninja, le visage du dragon slayer vira au blanc puis au rouge.

Pour Gray, les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas trop compliqué la tache, il y avait tout simplement un costume de maid au détail près que la robe était ultra courte. Simple mais efficace. Une petite culotte blanche en dentelle était également fournie.

Gray resta livide face au contenu du paquet, il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas et tombait de haut.

Les deux mages prirent une longue inspiration et soupirèrent en même temps. C'était donc bel et bien un gage… Ils pesèrent un moment le pour et le contre et en décidant qu'ils tenaient à la vie, ils finirent par se changer.

Après s'y être habitué et s'être fait une raison (ce n'était qu'un moment à passer après tout), Gray se retourna vers Natsu pour le regarder. Le mage de feu était magnifique habillé de cette façon. Sa féminité naturelle ressortait et ça le rendait adorable. Mais son comportement tranchait radicalement avec sa tenue. Il ne semblait pas du tout gêné par son accoutrement, il semblait à l'aise. Trop à l'aise. Gray plissa légèrement les yeux en l'observant et remarqua que son caleçon dépassait sous sa robe trop courte.

- « Dis-moi Natsu, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? Tu m'as l'air parfaitement à l'aise…»

Le mage de feu fit un sourire en coin en observant à son tour Gray. Même s'il avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur en pensant cela, il trouvait le mage de glace vraiment sexy en robe. Mais en regardant bien, il remarqua le caleçon qui dépassait très légèrement en dessous. Il fit un sourire en coin en savant pertinemment où la conversation allait les mener.

- « Hum… Je ne crois pas… » Dit-il avec un sourire innocent « Mais toi alors ? Tu n'as pas l'air tant gêné que ça non plus… »

Gray passa sa main dans ses cheveux en riant un peu nerveusement.

- « Haha, je suis découvert… » Il s'approcha et donna un coup vers le haut sur la jupe pour la faire voler. Il y avait effectivement un caleçon en dessous, et ça n'avait rien de sexy. « Mais toi aussi. Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire maintenant… »

Le mage de feu haussa un sourcil en penchant légèrement la tête mais en voyant le regard insistant de Gray, il tourna la tête dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait. La culotte. Natsu pâlit en comprenant le sous-entendu.

- « Non, ça, jamais. »

La mage de glace soupira légèrement. Il était parfaitement lucide sur le fait que c'était la partie maitresse de la tenue, même si elle ne se voyait pas. C'était un gage, et il n'avait rien de facile…

- « On ne pourra jamais sortir d'ici avant de l'avoir mise… »

Après un long moment de remise en question, (c'était sa virilité dont on parlait ici, ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère !), Natsu soupira et se résigna à obtempérer. Ce n'était qu'un sous-vêtement que personne n'allait voir de toute façon… Et il n'avait pas envie de tester la punition qui allait surement être pire que ça, (même s'il avait bien du mal à imaginer quoi, il savait maintenant qu'il pouvait compter sur l'imagination des deux jeunes femmes…).

Il fit glisser son caleçon sur le sol et c'est tout tremblant et hésitant qu'il enfila le sous vêtement féminin. Il tira un peu dessus pour le mettre correctement en place et rougit totalement. Il était serré dedans et avait l'impression qu'au moindre faux mouvement ça allait sortir… Ca moulait terriblement ses formes, même ses fesses rondes légèrement musclées. Il était en train de se regarder dans le miroir en relevant le bas de sa robe lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire en s'empourprant encore plus. Il lâcha le pan de sa robe pour vérifier que Gray ne l'avait pas vu mais il semblait lui aussi occupé par ses propres problèmes…

Il avait le visage rouge et semblait mal à l'aise, il se dandinait sur lui-même, Natsu ne le savait pas, mais la culotte lui rentrait dans les fesses, elle ressemblait un peu à un string. Le mage de glace avait une impression très étrange, il était habillé mais se sentait nu en même temps, sans se sentir totalement nu… C'était le bazar total dans son cerveau, il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre et accepter la situation. Il leva les yeux et remarqua le regard du mage de feu sur lui. Une petite lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Il y voyait… Du désir ?

Gray se mordit la lèvre, Natsu était terriblement attrayant, et encore plus maintenant qu'il savait qu'il portait _ce_ genre de dessous… La curiosité le dévorait de l'intérieur, il avait _envie _de savoir. Et puis voir ces fines jambes… L'espace de peau visible entre le haut de la chaussette et le bas de la jupe… Il pourrait presque apercevoir le dessous s'il se penchait tellement que c'était court… Il le dévorait du regard et pour son plus grand malheur, il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à avoir une érection. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Ca restait Natsu, son ennemi et rival de toujours. Et surtout, il ne portait pas de caleçon…

Le mage de feu se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en train de se dévisager mutuellement depuis un long moment lorsqu'il vit la petite bosse qui commençait à se former sous le petit tablier blanc qui se trouvait par-dessus la robe noire de Gray. Il écarquilla les yeux et ses joues devinrent un peu plus rouges. La tension sexuelle qui régnait dans la pièce était palpable. Ils semblaient tous deux retenir leur souffle, un combat silencieux pour savoir qui allait craquer le premier. Natsu se surprit à essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir en dessous de la robe de Gray et sursauta légèrement, il n'en pouvait plus, il en voulait plus, il voulait voir ! Un Gray prit en faute, rougissant et mal à l'aise était vraiment trop bandant !

Il se jeta sur le mage de glace qui le regarda avec étonnement et tomba à la renverse sans pouvoir réagir.

Le mage-de-feu-neko se retrouvant à califourchon sur le mage de glace qui était allongé sur le sol en dessous de lui. Il frotta son érection contre la sienne en gémissant légèrement de plaisir et d'envie. Il fermait les yeux en rougissant et se concentrait uniquement sur les sensations, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, pas maintenant. Gray était bandant et il avait envie de se le faire, rien de plus. C'était comme s'il avait chassé de son esprit le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer un moment sans se bagarrer et qu'ils se détestaient… Mais au fond, se détestaient-ils vraiment ? Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait surement pas réagit de cette façon en voyant son ennemi comme ça, il se serait plutôt moqué et battu par la suite… Breeeef, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire une thèse philosophique sur ses sentiments contraires qu'il éprouvait pour le brun en soubrette sous lui. Il frissonna en le regardant, il était dans le même état que lui, confus et guidé par ses sensations. Il avait les yeux entrouverts et semblait avoir un peu de mal à contrôler sa respiration. Il murmura d'une voix qu'il trouva extrêmement sensuelle :

- « Natsu… »

Un nouveau frisson parcouru l'échine du dragon slayer et il se pencha pour lécher le cou de Gray. Ce geste fut accueillit par une sorte de gémissement encourageant. Natsu se détendit et laissa ses mains parcourir le long du torse du mage de glace.

Ce dernier avait l'impression d'être dans un songe, son meilleur ennemi était dans une tenue qui le rendait à croquer et semblait dans le même état d'excitation que lui. Mais quelque chose le fit tiquer. Natsu était au dessus de lui, c'était une chose, mais qu'il se montre aussi entreprenant, s'en était une autre. S'il croyait qu'il allait se laisser faire aussi facilement, il se trompait. La passivité, ce n'était pas pour lui ! Sortant de sa torpeur précédente, il fit un mouvement brusque pour échanger leurs positions et se retrouver au dessus de l'autre mage. D'un geste rapide et avant que Natsu ait le temps de réagir, il créa des menottes de glace pour lui emprisonner ses poignets fins. Il les bloqua d'une main au dessus de sa tête et regarda avec avidité la bosse qui s'était formée sous la robe. Il laissa glisser sa main le long de ses jambes et les remonta le long de ses cuisses. Lentement, et malgré les protestations de Natsu, il releva lentement la jupe pour dévoiler ce qu'il n'était pas censé voir. Sa virilité dressée dépassait de la trop petite culotte dans laquelle elle était serrée. Devant cette vision très érotique, le mage de glace se retint de baver. Il ne put cependant pas se retenir d'attraper les jambes du mage de feu pour les relever à l'aide d'un bras, exposant ses fesses moulée par le dessous rose. Il colla son entrejambe contre cette vision appétissante et s'y frotta légèrement en poussant des râles de plaisir.

Cela arracha un hoquet de surprise à Natsu. Depuis le changement de position, il n'arrêtait pas de se débattre et de protester, il avait envie de prendre Gray, et pas l'inverse ! Il était plus fort que lui à la base, c'est à lui que revenait ce droit ! Mais étrangement, en sentant son membre contre son intimité et cette domination qu'il lui faisait subir, (Il avait essayé de faire fondre les menottes sans succès, il s'était amélioré le glaçon !), il avait plutôt envie de le laisser un peu faire, juste pour voir… Cette sensation était agréable… Il avait envie de plus…

En sentant que le « chaton » semblait s'être calmé, Gray lâcha ses poignets et passa ses mains sous le tissu pour lui pincer un téton. Au gémissement de surprise mêlé au plaisir que son partenaire venait de pousser, le mage de glace fit un léger sourire. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser ne fut pas rude et forcé comme Natsu aurait put s'y attendre, il était doux et tendre. Le jeune mage en robe bleue hésita mais ne lui rendit pas son baiser, il préféra le repousser.

Gray fut un peu déçu et pour le lui faire savoir, il glissa un doigt dans son intimité, sans toutefois enlever la culotte.

Natsu poussa un cri de protestation en se remettant à se débattre mais lorsque Gray ajouta un deuxième doigt et qu'il effleura un endroit en particulier, le mage de feu se cambra en gémissant de plaisir. Il cessa toute protestation et se tortilla sous lui, les joues toutes rouges et les lèvres humides. Il semblait vouloir quelque chose, mais lui-même ne savait pas. (Ou ne voulait tout simplement l'admettre).

Gray se pencha et murmura à son oreille d'une manière sensuelle :

- « Ca t'excite de te faire dominer par un homme en robe ? Quel pervers tu fais… »

Le pervers présumé poussa un gémissement de protestation alors que Gray bougeait toujours ses doigts en lui.

- « Nh… Enlève… Enlève-la… » Natsu voulait parler de la culotte qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose.

-« Non. C'est ta punition. » Le ton employé par le mage de glace était catégorique.

Alors que le dragon slayer grognait pour exprimer son mécontentement face à la situation, Gray retira ses doigts ce qui provoqua un sentiment de vide et de déception chez Natsu. Le mage de glace fit un petit sourire amusé et colla son membre dur contre l'entrée de l'autre mage en écartant légèrement la culotte rose qui lui bloquait le passage. (Quand est-ce qu'il s'était totalement déshabillé ?!). Il le pénétra lentement et en caressant doucement le bout du membre de Natsu pour le détendre, mais celui-ci se crispa et gémit de douleur. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui et que le mage de feu le suppliait presque de se retirer, il lui caressa les cheveux et vint l'embrasser. Cette fois, Natsu accueillit le baiser comme une chose réconfortante et y répondit. Gray accéléra les mouvements sur son membre et le baiser passa rapidement de doux à passionné. Le mage de feu s'était finalement détendu et n'avait plus mal, c'était même lui qui bougeait le bassin pour encourager Gray à répondre à ses désirs. Ce dernier qui n'attendait que ça ne mit pas longtemps pour commencer ses mouvements d'abord avec douceur, puis rapidement avec force et profondeur. Les gémissements des deux mages retentissaient et se mêlaient dans la pièce, ils étaient comme seuls au monde.

Lorsque vint la jouissance, Gray se retira et vint s'allonger à coté de Natsu, à bout de souffle et de forces mais comblé. Il ne s'était pas du tout retenu. Natsu était dans le même état, sauf qu'il avait mal au dos, (Pas très agréable de faire ça sur du plancher…) et au bas du dos…

Lorsqu'il eu reprit sa respiration, le mage de feu rouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda Gray qui était totalement nu à coté de lui. Il passa sa main devant son visage, les menottes avaient visiblement cédées en même temps que la jouissance. Ils venaient de franchir un pas dans leur relation, mais il se demandait sérieusement où est ce que ça allait les mener… Mais pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent. Il le redressa en grognant légèrement et se mit debout pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il était totalement indécent. Il était plein de sueur, les joues rougies, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire… Sans parler de sa tenue. Il était totalement débraillé, les oreilles et la queue de chat gisaient par terre dans un coin, (A quel moment avaient-ils volés à travers la pièce ?) tout les nœuds étaient défaits, les chaussettes pendouillaient et pour finir, le tout était recouvert de sueur et d'une autre substance… Blanchâtre. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se présenter devant les deux jeunes femmes dans cet état… Natsu poussa un gémissement de désespoir, après tout, il l'avait enfilé cette fichue robe… Même la culotte rose… Ce n'était pas sa faute si ça avait finit de cette façon… (Un peu quand même). Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gray en espérant y trouver du soutient mais remarqua avec agacement qu'il s'était endormit. Il allait le réveiller en lui écrasant le visage avec son poing, mais il eut une autre idée. Bien plus amusante à son gout… Il afficha un sourire en coin et s'exécuta.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes n'entendirent plus de bruits, elles attendirent encore un peu puis allèrent ouvrir prudemment la porte de la chambre. Pas de traces de Natsu, la fenêtre grande ouverte, les rideaux voletant au vent. Il s'était visiblement échappé par la fenêtre. Mais le plus curieux, c'était qu'au centre de la pièce, il y avait le corps de Gray. Il portait la robe de maid, mais avait en plus les oreilles et la queue de chat. Ses mains étaient attachées au dessus de lui avec le ruban rose et il était bâillonné avec le deuxième ruban. Le pan de la robe était légèrement relevé et dévoilait la fameuse culotte blanche en dentelle. Le mage de glace fronçait les sourcils et semblait se débattre en protestant, un nombre incalculable de photos de lui dans diverses positions les plus gênantes les unes que les autres tapissaient le sol. Le regard incrédule et émerveillé de Lucy et Kana face à la scène confirmait une chose, la vengeance de Natsu était réussie.

* * *

_**Bon, à la base je voulais écrire un OS de rating K ou K+ mais pas M… Pourquoi toutes mes idées finissent en histoires perverses ? T^T**_

_**Petite review pour répondre à ma question ? Ou même m'encourager ? Ca ne vous coûte rien, et c'est beaucoup de bonheur pour moi ! :)**_

_**C'est mon premier OS donc s'il vous à plu, je pourrais éventuellement en écrire d'autres :P**_


End file.
